falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The St. Albans Raiding Party
"Be proud my friends for we are the greatest Raiding Party this West side of The Green Mountain Wasteland and we will always be great! But do not forget my friends that we would not be here today if it were not for the ancient relics that told us of the Original 21 Raiders and their great mission where they were as fast as the fires they started and were able to complete their mission and be victorious! So raise your glasses up my friends and honor the Great 21 Raiders of old for we continue their legacy of Raiding and honoring their skills! Drink and celebrate for tomorrow we raid again!" —Greggor Tosin, Member of The 21 Raider Council during a celebration before the next raid. 'The St. Albans Raiding Party' The St. Albans Raiding Party is a minor faction in the most Western side of The Green Mountain Wasteland. A quick footed and dangerous Raider Gang that have fortified the city of St. Albans into a fortress and have claimed the surrounding areas as theirs. They use this territory as a main hub to send out Raiding Parties to go out and attack anyone who dares get too close to their territory or whoever seems to be a worthy target for the Skirmish Based gang. 'The Origins Of The Raiding Party' Long ago back in a bygone age far before the Atomic Age and the destruction of America, there was the American Civil War which started in the year 1861 and ended in the year 1865. It was a war of Freedom, battling ways of life, and brothers of one nation fighting against each other. But this war had many pieces at play in it and one such small piece in this war was the St. Albans Raid of 1864. Records of this raid like much of the old world are destroyed because of the atomic war between the United States and The Communist Chinese which lasted only one day. The St. Albans Raiding Party were able to find records and have kept them close to their hearts as the story of the original 21 Raiders have been told to every young member of the Gang and has been told for Generations. The story goes that 21 Brave men of the Confederate Army had traveled all the way from their homeland to the farthest reaches of a land called The Union and had attacked the city of St. Albans. Robbing three banks all in one day and destroying two of them and could have destroyed the whole city with something called Greek Fire. They had moved so swiftly, acting aggressively and were able to run ahead of the law. In the end were able to avoid their enemies and avoid punishment for their Raid. Because of this it led to them succeeding in their mission. Many years had passed since that bygone age and it would be forgotten for a time by the world when it was engulfed by Atomic Fire in the year 2077 in the Great War. But in the year 2101, the legend of the St. Albans Raid had risen again. In the long abandoned and skeleton city which was St. Albans, life returned to it as a tribe of nomadic individuals who survived the Great War had come across the city after many years of traveling and never settling down for long. During their time here the Tribals found what seemed to be records, pieces of art, books, and even a small Museum all about The St. Albans Raid and the 21 raiders who had performed it. Most of the pieces of information found by the Tribals did not show the whole story of the Raid but showed them what they desired most, an identity and figures to look up to. From the year 2101 to 2156 the Tribals had rebuilt St. Albans and had made it theirs and had chosen a true name for themselves. They chose The St. Albans Raiding Party in honor of the Raiders who came before them and in honor of their story and deed. From 2156 to 2287 the St. Albans Raiding Party grew and gained their strength as they took over small parts of the St. Albans Territory from the city itself to Colchester as they watched and stalked Highway 89 for anyone who could be a perfect new member or someone perfect to ambush and raid. 'The Raiding Party's Culture' The St. Albans Raiding Party's Culture is a mix of both Tribal and somewhat almost fully civilized as over the years they have grown to become more and more less tribal but have found a way to keep their old tribal style and culture close while they continue to Honor the 21 Raiders of the St. Albans Raid. They treat the 21 Raiders as something to look up to and strive for as since the age of eight, each member of the Raiding party must train and improve themselves to be fast, deadly, and quick to come up with a new plan if things go downhill. The Raiding Party are as skilled at hunting as much as their skilled at raiding as they rely on Hunting as much as Raiding as they use the animal meat they collect for food and furs to make their clothing and uniforms which they have worked hard on making each uniform unique but also similar to the Uniforms of the Raiders as seen in the old paintings they have. The St. Albans Raiding Party is a group that does not restrict who raids and who does not as all members of the gang must prove themselves in multiple Raiding missions. Men and women, Young and Old must do it as it is to show their respect to the Original Raiders and keep The Raiding Party on their toes and to not become lazy. With a population of about over 400 that can not happen. The Party is led by a council of the 21 best raiders in The Party as these 21 have proven themselves beyond any measure that they are worthy to be considered as great as the Original 21 Raiders and to continue their legacy for years to come and to lead The Raiding Party to Glory. When it comes to outsiders it is hit or miss on whether or not they are allowed in The Raiding Party as the Party have learned in the past that Outsiders are not to be trusted and that The Party must rely on themselves and only themselves. There are rare times when Outsiders are allowed into The raiding Party. The only way they can get in is either through Marriage with a member of The St. Albans Raiding Party or proving themselves in a series of tests that can test their speed, deadliness, and Quick thinking. The St. Albans Raiding Party have a fondness for explosives, Bolt Action rifles, and Semi Automatic Rifles as they would not trade them for anything else as they have become Experts with them. From knowing how to make the most effective and powerful explosives to knowing how the bullet will move in any form of wind directions. But what they love the most is the most rarest thing that only the Best members of the Party can find and that is Flamers and any other form of fire spraying weapons. Flamers are powerful flamethrowers used by the United States Military and is as powerful as Napalm and sticks to flesh just like Napalm. They see Flamers similar to the Greek Fire spoke of in the Tale of The St. Albans Raiders and if a Raider could find a Flamer they would either earn themselves a possible spot in the Council when a member dies or they could show respect to the Council members by gifting a Flamer to one of them as a way to show respect and honor for them and the 21 Raiders. The Raiding Party may not trust Outsiders and do enjoy raiding but they do have a Moral Compass and do not harm anyone who does not deserve it. That means women and children who do not try and fight them and they are not Sadistic and sick people like the many other Raiders of the wasteland as they do not see what other Raiders do as the right path for them. Every time they go out on another Raiding party each member of the Party ask themselves 'What would the Original Raiders have done?' The closest to technology the Raiding Party has gotten has actually been an old world camera they had found a way to repair and get working. They have used it for taking pictures of members of the Raiding Party, some big game creatures they have killed, and of some of the aftermath of several raids they performed. They keep each of these photos in a safe and secure location to show the future members of The St. Albans Raiding Party and have them as their own stories to tell around the campfire along with the story of the original St. Albans Raiders. 'Tactics' Just like those that came before them, The St. Albans Raiding Party are quick on their feet as they based their whole combat and raiding system off of being able to attack fast, quick, and being able to make their plans fast to always be accurate. They make sure they are lightly clothed to be fast on their feet and ready at a moments notice. The Raiding Party are specialized in Semi Automatic and Bolt Action weapons as they know the right spots to take down their enemies and know which spot to shoot either to keep someone alive but down or to kill them quick and easy with no hassle. They have also become well known for their explosives as they know the right form of mixing to create the best form of High Class Explosives. One incident in the Spring of 2209 led to a large part of Highway 89 being destroyed when an Ambush against a Group of Super Mutants who had a Behemoth with them. Bits of green flesh and bones went all across the Highway but the Raiding Party had lost about 18 of their own members in the fighting. The St. Albans Raiding Party are still human and have lost so many of their own over the years against their enemies. If a more technically Advanced enemy or one with their own unique and deadly tactics came along then The Raiding Party will have to adapt and hold their ground to protect their own. 'Relations' The Green Mountain Boys: The St. Albans Raiding Party has had many runs in with the Trade group whether it was against their Mercenaries for hire or against their trade Caravans every since they formed in 2286. Their run-ins have been mostly on Highway 89 and on other trade routes but it has not grown into anything major yet but that may not last for long. Deer-Hide Daisy: The St. Albans Raiding Party despise Deer-Hide Daisy and the way she has broken their code of Honor. She was once a member of The 21 Raider Council but was banished after she had killed a innocent Trader Woman who was pregnant. The Raiding Party banished her and as her way to have revenge she has formed a Raider Gang to rival The St. Albans Raiding Party and have been at war with The Raiding Party for years and it will only end with either The St. Albans Raiding Party being destroyed or the death of Deer-Hide Daisy. The Berserker and The Nordic: The St. Albans Raiding Party did once go against the couple's old Tribal group called The Nordic-Folk but that is honestly old blood to The Raiding Party ever since the tribals were destroyed. But when the St. Albans Raiding Party do get word of The Nordic being in the area, they do not try and start hostilities with him or his wife in a form of respect and since what happened in the past is staying the past. 'Gallery' Category:Tribals Category:Raiders Category:Groups